Battery powered circuits are widely applied in various electronic products, such as smart phones, tablets, and laptop computers. In a laptop computer example, an adaptor may be used to power a computer system and a battery. The battery can directly supply power to the computer system when the external power supply is off-line (disconnected). Also, a power converter can be situated between the adapter and the computer system and battery for power conversion.